


She-devil

by ThorNoFinn



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gen and Chrome deserves an honorable mention, I have nothing else to tag, Senku is scared, Stone Age, but like it’s a good type of intimidating, reader is intimidating, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorNoFinn/pseuds/ThorNoFinn
Summary: in which curiosity didn’t kill the cat, but instead made it very, very happy.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	She-devil

**Author's Note:**

> They also took away the fancy bold and italic writing I used so sorry if it looks plain😔

♡♡♡♡♡

She-devil;

In which it's Senku's first time getting a blowjob and reader gets to make one of her biggest wish come true.

♡♡♡♡♡

What started as a simple question soon spurred into Senku's current predicament. His eyes constantly shifting between the thin veil separating you from the rest of the world and the sight below him. Anyone could enter and interrupt the sanctuary you two had come to create for each other. He knew this and yet, didn't have the guts to tell you to stop, his guts more preoccupied with trying to get themselves unclenched.

Senku used whatever restraint he had remaining to push you away, hands gripping your locs in a gentle manner. The more rational side of his brain told him that something so intimate shouldn't be done in such a public space and he couldn't help but agree, but one harsh suck from you quickly ruined that, his hands now gripping your hair as a way to steady himself. 

Senku looked down at you and just barely swallowed the groan that tumbled through his chest, once again finding himself asorbed with your enticing figure, watching as his cock disappeared in and out of your mouth so easily that it should have been a crime. The way your lips molded around him so well made him wonder how well he would fit in other places.

You watched in delight as the scientist above you threw his head back in what you could only assume was overwhelming pleasure, your own pleasure soon overpowering you as well, fingers swiftly making their way under your clothing to alleviate the boiling pressure that tempted to burst in your core.

It amazed you how a simple question led to one of the greatest moments of your life.

*flashback*

Your eyes couldn't help but run over the distracting figure of the male before you. The amount of raw, sexual attraction oozing from the boy enough to overwhelm you if you weren't careful. There was no way the science nerd in front of you didn't understand the power of his presence. He was sex on legs and it was impossible that someone of caliber wasn't aware.

"Senku....?" You daringly called, listening as you got a low hum in response. That alone had your knees bucking. The girls around the village were better at hiding their feral desires than you were. But gosh, with a man like this who could blame you? Who would? Did he not see how every woman in this village watched him as if ready to jump his bones the instant they were given permission? He had to. It was too painfully obvious not to. The boy walked around in a cloud of sexual energy that swept away anyone who dared to get too close, like a tornado, pulling them to the center until they were out of air and had no choice but to submit.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" The question was innocent enough, though, it caught Senku off guard. It was random, coming out of practically no where so suddenly that the air in the room started to thin, on the verge of evaporating completely if someone made the wrong move. 

Senku stopped working on whatever he had busied himself with to distract from you. Your presence alone enough to make getting any type of work completed impossible. Were you attractive to him? Pfft, don't make him laugh with such insignificant questions. He wasn't sure if you were testing him or just fucking around.

The boy sighed and looked at you, eyes lingering on the sinful figure you so confidently adorned daily. Did he find you attractive? The way he constantly masturbated to sleep every night with you on his mind might be able to answer that. Or better yet, did you want him spell it out for you? To tell you how many times he imagined fucking your brains out on the lab table he always worked, trying to ingrain you scent into the workspace so that whenever he was working on a new concoction he would have your fucked out image in the back of his mind? Either way you would get an answer.

"Of course, I think you're a beautiful woman—"

"No, Senku," you interrupted, "Do. You. Think. I'm. Attractive?" And this time he knew what you were insinuating. His words caught in his throat, almost coughing them out as they stopped so suddenly. The stare down was intense and suffocating, as if all the oxygen in the room had vanished, nothing left but carbon dioxide that dared him to inhale. You wanted him, Senku Ishigami, to answer whether or not he found you hot enough to bend over his lab table and change everything you thought you knew about sex? Once again, don't make him laugh with such stupid questions.

"I don't know what you're asking me. Of course I think you're attractive." He coyly remarked, hands now looking for something to touch, hold, grab—anything at all as he started to become nervous. Where was this question coming from and why were you suddenly so curious about his opinions on your (extraordinary) appearance? Was this because of the other villagers? He knew playing dumb to their desires would only lead to his downfall. Damn it, Senku!

"Senku," he heard you call again, small remnants of that sultry voice he only came to hear in his imagination invading your tone. It amazed him how much it sounded like he imagined, now wondering what else he had assumed correctly.

He refused to look at you. He knew it was a bad idea letting you come in here with him alone. It was always a bad idea whenever you were involved. Damn him for allowing Gen and Chrome to talk him into this beautiful, intimidating, twisted mess.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He practically whimpered. The way your eyes bored into the side of his face made him crumble. The things you did to him without doing anything at all scared him. Fuck, this could go two ways for him.

"Yes what?" You asked coyly, flipping the roles so easily he would have missed it if not for the teasing tone that brought him back to reality. Fuck you. Fuck Gen. Fuck Chrome and fuck anyone else that played a role in getting him in this bitter sweet heaven.

"You already know what I'm saying yes to. What more do you want from me woman?" He weakly whined out, voice hoarse from his loud cries. Senku wasn't so far gone that he would just submit to your every need and want, though he wasn't very far off. A little push, touch, or even tempting gaze could send him spiraling into submission. The sentence so pleasing to say;

'Senku spiraling into submission'. 

You could say that line ten times over.

"I want you to prove it." You moved to stand in front of the boy, no longer hiding the fact you were checking him out, now making it known to the point it made the boy feel insecure and uncomfortable. He tried to move away but realized you caged him in. You were smart. You expected him to run away the instant you came closer to him than any girl had ever been before—or at least had for a while. He didn't give you virgin vibes, but there were things you knew he hadn't tried yet, so many beautiful things that you wouldn't mind being a test dummy for.

"And how do I do that? Let you suck my dick?" He responded sarcastically, now getting defensive. You were too close for comfort, yet not close enough. He wanted to push you away, but also pull you in to the point he smothered you. This was the most fierce debate his mind and body ever engaged in and he just wanted you to do something, to stop the vehement pounding in his head (and cock).

"You would!?" You asked so quickly that the childish tone in your voice disappeared before it could be registered. You sounded like a kid who's parents finally gave into their demands. Eager, but still suspicious. 

Senku watched, breath heavy and eyes hungry, already devouring you in his mind. Amidst all the lust and concupiscene circling the boy's brain, he couldn't help but be stunned at your sudden enthusiasm. The way your eyes twinkled in a mixture of hope, joy, and...relief had his mind running a mile a minute. Were you serious? Were you actually this eager to suck his cock? How long had you been wanting this? 

Senku was silent. He couldn't respond, not when his eyes were too focused on the way your tongue rolled over your bottom lip. The remaining saliva causing it to somewhat glisten. You were doing this on purpose, he just knew you were. You already had him in the palm of your hands, what more did you want? He had half a mind to lean in kiss you, but by the look in your eyes, he knew you had other plans.

The silence left you to decide whether Senku was serious or not and you decided of course he was—only because you were too. Senku almost came right then and there the moment you dropped to your knees. You were going to do it and damn it did he want you to, so fucking bad that it physically pained him. He knew the laboratory lacked privacy, but the whole world could watch for all he cared.

*flashback over*

Maybe the whole 'the world could watch for all he cared' was a spur of the moment kind of thing. You didn't miss how he tensed whenever a voice got too close for comfort, lingering a bit before moving to another side of the camp. The way his thighs clenched under your palm had you moaning into the boy, the vibrations causing moans of his own to which he so terribly covered. He peered down at you to see if you noticed and of course you did. The damage was already done as the sinful sound danced it's way to your ears, resting on your lobe before finally entering.

He was so close to cumming you could feel it. Feel it in the way his cock throbbed in your mouth, the way his stomach clenched under your rearranged palms, and the way he practically hissed out that he was close. What did he need to push him over the edge? Who knew? But you were determined to find out.

The yelp that fought it's way through the plump flesh of his lips would have made you laugh if you could. Senku felt embarrassed about the small squeak. The last girl he had a sexual encounter with never touched his balls, hell, she didn't touch anything but his dick. He admits, he only smashed to get the title virgin taken off his record, but this moment here, with you, felt like his first time.

The slapping of his cock on your tongue brought him back to reality and that was it. He was tapping out. You didn't know if the hushed moan released was a warning or cry of pleasure, but either way, you weren't ready for the onslaught of cum that came at you, though you took it like a champ. Momma didn't raise a quitter.

He expected you to stop, to let him relax a bit, to allow him to relish in the out of this world orgasm he just experienced, but boy was he a fool. When did he ever get to relax when you were around? 

Senku's mind went blank as you engulfed him once again, the warm entrance of your mouth returning to his now overly sensitive tip. Senku was beyond cloud nine at this point. Who knew overstimulation felt this good? Everything felt enhanced, teetering on the edge of pain and pleasure. You kept going, enjoying the small whimpers and pleas he gave. It was cute watching the big, bad Senku be so putty in your hands.

You gave up your relentless deep throating once you both came. There was only so much cum a girl could swallow in the span of ten minutes, especially with the loads Senku was carrying. The leek haired scientist fell flat on his ass, dick sensitive and body spent. He looked at the sweet smile that adorned your innocent lips and scoffed. You were a she-devil if he ever saw one.

"Fuck—that was—," Senku could barely speak. He was tired but he had the feeling you wanted to keep going, the proof dripping down your trembling thighs. You were just as affected as he was, if not then definitely more.

"Next round I want you in me." You sat on top of the heaving boy, watching as his dazed expression peered back at you, or rather, what he thought was you. Senku was staring at the ceiling, he was so out of it, but it was clear that his over sensitive member wasn't, rising as he felt your fluids drip onto him.

"Let me rest first woman!" Senku yelled, though he was just as eager and ready as you were. He playfully rolled his eyes and sighed. Maybe Chrome and Gen weren't so bad for talking him into this after all?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I upload then delete my work, I’m not confident in my writing. Anyways, hopefully you like this and if not then.....


End file.
